1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the technical filed of television (TV), and more particularly, to a TV set and a method for video messaging thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Owing to advancement of related technologies, TV sets are now provided with more and more powerful functions, and are expected to become home information centers. In addition to the basic function of playing TV programs, TV sets can also play recorded videos and even allow for browsing on the Internet. Accordingly, TV sets have almost become a necessity of numerous families However, although the functions of TV sets are powerful, these functions are mostly limited to signal receiving and displaying.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide a solution for video messaging when using a TV set.